Leina
Leina is a Ga-Matoran on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography At some point Leina came to Recla Nui and eventually became a leader of an Exo-Armor unit, serving with Tyko and Servix. During her first mission she attacked a group of Nui-Rama that could have been a danger, actually causing them to be an immediate danger. [[VX|''VX]] After Keris lost his men to Drachius, Leina and the others met to discuss his mindset. They began to argue about what was best for Keris, and how they should treat him or help him. Eventually the group devolved into arguments, so Leina left, preferring other types of conflict rather than verbal. A few days after this, Servix fetched Leina and the others, getting their armor together and taking it to Keris on their transport in time to save him from Seriun, all six of them fighting him in a stalemate battle. Seriun soon got the advantage when he used his Water powers, but the fight stopped when Monsth arrived, recalling Seriun. Keris and the others soon started to depart, with the others wondering what was wrong with Keris. A few days later, Leina and the other commanders encountered Toreq while multiple forces fought in a pitched battle elsewhere. The Matoran suited up and fought Toreq, but weren't able to bring him down, only inflicting minor wounds. Toreq bashed them aside, taking their suits down and stopping a few of them from fighting. Leina and Keris tried to fight him, being the primary fighters. Soon Eiros, Yuna and Gerat intervened and helped to fight Toreq, but weren't able to kill him. They wounded him, allowing Keris to slash his throat and kill him. Seiza soon arrived and informed them all that something bad had happened, and that they all had to flee. In the cave, the group learned that Seiza had fled one of the villages where the X-Rahi had attacked and butchered the populace, with Seiza unable to stop it, and that he had expected Exo-Armor units to intervene first. He asked for forgiveness that he hadn't acted sooner, and started to show signs of change. Leina was vocal about her disbelief of his situation, and spoke cruelly to him. As their time in hiding went on, Seriun arrived, forcing Seiza to try to fight him, and create an escape for the others. They fled, leaving Seiza, a changed man, to his fate. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa and Matoran raced to protect the other Matoran. Abilities & Traits Leina is a rough, combat oriented Matoran. She prefers to fight others and to be involved physically than have to argue verbally. She always takes the direct approach, but it can sometimes get her into trouble. Mask & Tools Leina wears an unknown Kanohi mask and carries a sword. She uses a water based Exo-Armor suit. The suit includes air tanks, and the right arm had a shield, while the left has scissor blades. The suit also has jets across the armor for travel. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX '' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji